


Roughin' It

by AngelicEclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Camping, David Harbour - Freeform, F/M, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: When Hopper takes off the weekend, The Reader convinces him to go on a camping trip together to help clear his head.





	Roughin' It

September was crisp and golden as an apple, and it looked like the world was covered in a cobbler crust of brown sugar and cinnamon. 

(Y/N) had eaten breakfast in the kitchen, watching the fog press against the windows like an excluded ghost, before driving the five miles to the Hawkins Police. The sun came up on the way, and the maples and dogwood glowed crimson and orange, and the stone walls and cornfields sparkled with hoar frost; the air was sharp and full of promise. (Y/N) was going to meet her dear friend and Chief of Police, Jim Hopper and travel with him to one of the few National Parks of Indiana together on a camping excursion.

Hopper felt most comfortable in seclusion, and with his growing dependence on alcohol and pills, he sometimes felt if he found a cave comfortable enough, he may just never come out.

(Y/N) was not about to let that happen. She had her own set of traumas and gripes with reality, and despite being much younger than Hopper, she was supportive and caring towards Hopper. It proved to soothe the tossing waves of his mind. He was still bullheaded and jaded at times, but in the rage of (Y/N) 's aura, he could let himself relax just a little. It was a rarity for someone to be listening to him, to be taking note and filing his problems. He was thankful for (Y/N) and her willingness to put up with him, though, to (Y/N) it was not the burden Hopper presumed it was.

It wasn't often the unlikely duo were able to spend much time together, but Hopper had taken two days off and (Y/N) had suggested the both forget Hawkins for a while.

Hopper opted to leave his Blazer and take the black van used for undercover work that was gathering cobwebs in the station's backlot. He was shoving in the last folding chair in the back when (Y/N) pulled up.

"Hey, Hop!" (Y/N) chimed out the window.

Hopper closed the back of the van with a thud. "Hey, stranger."

"Didn't know we were taking the kids to a soccer game." (Y/N) chuckled as she closed her car door, bag, and thermos in hand.  
Hopper shook his head and leaned against the side of the van.  
"Probably should have checked if this thing even runs. Supposed to be used for wet work, but it's not like Ms. Gillespie's owl friend is gonna know the damn difference."

(Y/N) laughed again and locked her car with the key fob.  
For a moment, she ogled Jim and how nice he looked in his blue flannel and jeans. It was becoming rarer and rarer for her to ever see him out of uniform, not that seeing him in uniform was a sore sight either.

"Well, let's rock and roll." Hopper drawled, fishing the keys out of his back pocket. (Y/N)'s heart jumped at the trance of giddiness she detected in his voice. She almost forgot he was the same man who continually breaks his neck just to keep his head above water.

Hopper chose to take the backroads the entire way, listening to the radio as ocher sunlight fell across the reddened trees.  
Jim tapped the steering wheel in time to a Fleetwood Mac song.

"All your life you've never seen  
A woman taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win?  
Will you ever win?"

They both looked at each other, smile smiles growing.

"Rhiannon!" They both sang out dramatically, exploding into laughter.

He was in an unexpectedly good mood. It was going to make for an unforgettable trip.

They arrived at the campgrounds later that evening, tired and happy to be miles from home. They set up home for the next few hours off the beaten path. Hopper found dry wood for a fire while (Y/N) scrutinized the instructions to assemble the tent.

By the time Hopper had lit the fire, unloaded the van, and unfolded the two chairs, (Y/N) had stuck together two metal poles and slumped on her knees defeatedly.

"Instructions printed backwards?" Hopper asked. (Y/N) playfully slapped his arm and his shoulders quaked with silent laughter.

"I've never pitched a tent before, alright?"

"It's fine. It can be tricky on a good day, even when the instructions are printed in English."

"I can read just fine, Hopper! Knowing what to do and actually putting it together are two different things." She grumbled. Hopper smiled.

The tent stood in its full, olive-green glory in an unsurprising amount of time after Hopper took over.

A yellow moon, appeared suddenly and silently from nowhere, in particular, to keep them company alone in the dark arms of the forest.  
Unzipping his rucksack, Hopper rummaged in its contents.

"You getting hungry yet?"

"A little, surprisingly. Even after that gas station jerky." She shuddered.  
"Alright, prissy." He shook his head. "You're not gonna like this."

He zipped up his bag and trudged over to join her on a log with two MREs.

"Picked these up from the army surplus."

(Y/N) took a plastic pouch from Hopper's hand and examined it silently.

"I thought you really wanted to rough it out here."

"I didn't even say anything, Hop!" (Y/N) laughed.

"Yeah, but you sure were thinking something."

"It says it's chicken pesto. It couldn't be that bad." (Y/N) smiled up at Hopper who was sitting a lot closer than usual. His eyes glimmered with humor and the firelight. He looked free of stress. It was a stunning sight that made (Y/N) warmer than the crackling fire in front of her.

"I'd say it beats the hell out of a can of pork n' beans."  
Hopper slid both of the MRE pouches into their respective plastic sleeves and added water before placing them back into cardboard holders, leaned against the log.

Immediately, the water began to gurgle, and chemically-scented steam billowed up.

"It's good to get out, isn't it?" (Y/N) chirped.

"Yeah. I forgot what it was like to not play chief for a day."

(Y/N) smiled warmly and looked up at the sky.

"Look!" She pointed at a black shape fluttering against the murky sky.  
Hopper glanced up quickly. A pair of bats squeaked above the treetops.

"Yeah, they're cute now, but wait 'til one of those lil' shits tear through the tent and sucks you dry."

"They don't do that!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

"You hope."

Leaning down, Hopper grabbed the two packets at his feet, flicked out a blade and sliced both pouches open.

"Careful." He warned as he handed (Y/N) the pouch and then a plastic fork.

They tried it, looking at each other with disbelief as it hit their taste buds.

"It's pesto, Jim, but not as we know it." (Y/N) droned.

"Fascinating," Hopper replied, unsmiling but humoring her Star Trek reference.

"It smells so good, though." (Y/N) whined as she moved around the mashed slop with her fork.

"Well, if you're not gonna eat yours, I'll take it. We can always make you something else."

(Y/N) looked at him sideways, mid-agonizing-bite.

"How about a nice grass and a mushroom stew?"

(Y/N) snorted and elbowed Hopper in the side.

After choking down their meal, roasting marshmallows, sharing a few cheesy ghost stories, and (Y/N) spooking Hopper while he was trying to pee, they retired to the tent at the first drop of rain. Despite the bearish Hopper in his flannel and (Y/N) wrapped up in cashmere, the howling winds were becoming bitter.

It always rains on tents. Rain would blow thousands of miles, against prevailing winds for the opportunity to rain on one tent.

Despite the unluckiness, it was providing excellent ambiance and had lulled (Y/N) to sleep, curled up on top of her sleeping bag.

Despite feeling totally at peace, (Y/N) 's consciousness kept returning to her as if something was amiss.

"Hop?" (Y/N) arched slightly, toes wriggling as she woke up more.

"Hmm?"

(Y/N) rolled on her back to see Hopper sprawled out flat on his back, staring up at the tarp above being pelted by the rain.

"Sorry for falling asleep so early. I was just…comfortable."

Air blew from his nose as a sort of laugh. "You have a late night last night?"

"You know I didn't!" 

Hopper said nothing, but his smile told (Y/N) everything she needed to know, except for one thing.

"This is…comfortable, right?"

His eyes finally shifted to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us. You're comfortable like this, aren't you?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that." He huffed. His head rolled to the side to fully meet (Y/N) 's wide, confused eyes.

What did he mean by that?

A large hand moved to cup (Y/N) 's cheek, and her heart stuttered.

"Hop…"

Silence became leaping, and a slow ache began to build, the needy kind, the slight throb as every hair on their bodies stood on end. Hopper's thumb rubbed across her warm, flushed skin as they both leaned in hesitantly. When their lips finally met, it was like coming home.  
As the kiss deepened and unsure hands grasped and held at whatever they could, Hopper's tongue gently dragged over (Y/N) bottom lip, cautiously asking her for more access. Their pants turned into soft groans as their tongues slid together.

His hand began to lazily creepy underneath (Y/N) sweater. (Y/N)'s hand grabbed him and pulled away breathlessly.

"Are you sure you sure…you…"

His breath is heavy against her.

"I'm sure if you are."

(Y/N)'s nervous smile grew into a beam of happiness as she nodded.  
Quicker and more desperate than before, Hopper fisted (Y/N) 's sweater and bra over her breasts and placed an open-mouthed kiss in the space between her breasts. (Y/N) 's hand came down to stroke through his hair lovingly. He kissed his way back up to her throat. Her mouth fell open, unable to breathe hard enough through her nose anymore. Her lungs felt like they were on fire.

Still on his side, Hopper undid his pants in an impatient huff.

"Roll over." He rumbled. (Y/N) obeyed eagerly.

His warm body settles back against (Y/N), but this time his cock was pushing between her thighs and slipping against netherlips. He nudged her leg, allowing enough room for him to move, the head of his cock rolling over her sensitive bud.

(Y/N) began to tremble like a leaf and Hopper planted a reassuring kiss on the back of her neck.

They moved against each other in the sleepy quiet of the slowing rain, the sound of his cock squeezing through her wet lips loud and vulgar.

(Y/N) whimpered and raised her leg to hook over Hopper's body to give him better access to her pussy. She looked between her legs, instantly mesmerized by his size. Any initial hesitancy floated away. She wanted him too badly to back out. 

Craning her head behind her, their lips crashed together again as he continued to ground into her. 

(Y/N) 's eyes bolted open as the tip of Hopper's girth squeezed into her with an agonizing pinch that she had not at all been prepared for. It quickly became apparent that, despite her arousal, it was going to be a tight fit.

He tried damn hard to be good, but his giddiness got the better of him, and he thrust himself the rest of the way inside of her with a grunt. He placed an apologetic peck onto her skin before pulling himself nearly all of the way out and then thrusting himself all the way back in again.

(Y/N)'s delicate walls hadn't wholly relaxed around the intruding girth. The unfamiliar feeling of him dragging against her insides had her whining loudly. Hopper hummed against her back. 

(Y/N) was dizzy with desire. The pleasure-pain of taking him in, combined with his evident enjoyment of conquering her, caused a myriad of overwhelming sensations all at once.

Hopper let out a strained moan as he moved slow and deep. His eyes eventually clamped shut, squeezing together tight as his thrusts picked up speed.

(Y/N) propped herself up on one unsturdy forearm and attempted to look at the man behind her through blurry eyes as he bottomed out, pushing her perilously close to her orgasm.

"You feel...good in me...Hop..."

He looked over at (Y/N) like he didn't quite believe she was real. Like at any moment he'd wake up, hours after he was supposed to be at work. 

The heavy drag of his thick cock hit every pleasurable nerve ending, rendering (Y/N) delirious, softly whispering 'please' over and over without even realizing it. 

Maybe they were both dreaming.

A hand snaked around her body, and two fingers encircled her bud. The effect was immediate, a hoarse cry echoing out into the night as the pleasure became almost unbearable. She was poised on the edge of something mind-breaking, something earth-shattering, and it was beckoning her.

"H-Hopper, I'm...so close."

Gripping her body tightly, he pulled out and thrust back in, all while rubbing frantically at her bud. It was as if he was trying to recreate that initial penetration.

"C'mon... C'mon..."

Those husky words gave her body the final push it needed.

Her walls clenched down on his cock as the orgasm rippled through her. They weren't the typical waves of pleasure she experienced on her own, her body was overcome with zaps of ecstasy so intense that it almost felt like a fully out-of-body experience. 

(Y/N) felt the electric pulses race from her curled toes to the top of her head, and everywhere in between. Her spotted vision blanked out as the world narrowed down to just Hopper.

He continued to thrust and work her clit, intent on wringing as much pleasure from her as possible. A distant-sounding groan came from above her, followed by the warm gushes of Hopper's own release, the added sensation causing her to gasp and tremble against him.

When her body came back down to Earth, muscles still randomly jerking in the afterglow, her body began to hum with boneless contentment. 

They listened to each other's heavy breathing as it started to slow, ears ringing, and the shuffling over sleeping bags seeming way too loud. 

(Y/N) turned over on her other side to face Hopper, smiling. He was smiling too.

(Y/N) awoke to a gloriously-bright morning beneath the maple trees with Hopper in the best mood she had ever seen him in.


End file.
